This invention relates generally to showers, showerheads and water filters. More particularly, it relates to a showerhead and filter assembly wherein the showerhead is configured so as to receive the filter portion of the assembly through an opening and into a cavity defined within the showerhead and wherein the outer configuration of the showerhead remains essentially unchanged. It also relates to such an assembly wherein the filter portion is replaceable and may be quickly and easily removed from the showerhead cavity by means of the opening or may be securely inserted into the cavity as is desired or required by the user.
Showerheads are old art, as are water filters. Attempts have been made to utilize a showerhead in conjunction with or in proximity to a water filter whereby water flowing out of the discharge end of the showerhead has been filtered by the filter. Examples of such devices include those described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,464 to Farley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,688 issued to Robinson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,822 issued to Ferguson. For the most part, each of those devices includes a separate filter unit that is interposed between the output of the water line and the input end of the showerhead. In the view of this inventor, replacement of the filter media from within the housing of the filter housing is not easily or readily accomplished in any of those devices. Furthermore, each device results in an aesthetically unpleasing device which is nothing short of unattractive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a showerhead and filter assembly whereby the filter may be inserted directly into and within the showerhead to filter water flowing through the showerhead. It is another object to provide such an assembly whereby insertion of the filter within the showerhead does not alter the outer appearance or configuration of the showerhead. It is yet another object of the present invention to make the filter easily and readily removeable from the showerhead so as to facilitate replacement of the filter as such is desired or required by the user. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a means for securing the filter within the showerhead so as to prevent unintended displacement of the filter from the showerhead during normal shower operation. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a showerhead and filter combination wherein the flow of water through the showerhead and filter is not unduly restricted by the presence of the assembly. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an assembly that is aesthetically pleasing from all visual viewpoints. It is still another object to provide such an assembly that is easy to assemble, economical to manufacture and simple to use.